


come to bed.

by lukioo



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukioo/pseuds/lukioo
Summary: It had been a long time since Jay was actually able to relax and not worry about what was going on outside. Tim was laying in the motel bed, most likely trying to find something on the television to distract himself, while Jay was festering in the bathtub.It had been almost an hour since he’d gotten into the tub, the water slowly losing its warmth. He didn’t want to get out though. It felt so warm.“Just one night.”
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	come to bed.

_ Milemarker twenty-seven says we’re on the way to Heaven _

_ And I smile at the passenger seat _

_ Forty miles from Chicago _

_ There is snow on the windshield _

_ And you’re downtown dragging your feet _

It had been a long time since Jay was actually able to relax and not worry about what was going on outside. Tim was laying in the motel bed, most likely trying to find something on the television to distract himself, while Jay was festering in the bathtub. 

It had been almost an hour since he’d gotten into the tub, the water slowly losing its warmth. He didn’t want to get out though. It felt so warm. 

Jay stared at the ceiling, almost fully submerged in the water, with only his nose and the top of his head sticking out of the water. The bathroom door was locked and the lights were turned out, only the soft glow of the nightlight illuminating Jay’s pale skin under the water. 

Soft shuffling came from outside the door, making Jay perk up quickly. 

“Jay?” He could hear Tim call, knocking on the bathroom door. “You still in there?” 

“Yeah,” his voice came out strained and raspy when he responded, sitting up and making the water slosh gently. The cold air struck him and he pulled the plug from the bottom of the tub, watching the water slowly swirl and go down the drain. 

He stood up, shivering and grabbing the towel off the hook next to the tub. His hands shook as he toweled his hair and shook the water off of his feet. Fuck it was cold. 

He shivered as he wrapped himself in the towel, flicking on the light switch. He looked at himself in the mirror briefly, looking at his shaking shoulders and tired eyes. He should go to bed early tonight.

He pulled the door open, the even colder air of the motel room hitting him and making him shake even more.

Tim was sitting on the bed again, surfing mindlessly through channels on the television. There wasn’t much on, except for a few reality shows, and Tim ended up turning it off after not being able to find anything. 

Jay pulled on his clothes, rubbing his eyes tiredly. As much as he wanted to just curl up in Tim’s arms and fall asleep, he had others things he had to do. Jay headed over to the computer but before he could sit down, Tim began speaking. 

“Jay, come to bed.” He murmured, getting up from the bed. 

Jay sighed, looking at Tim, who was standing next to him. “I can’t, I have to do this.”

Tim kneeled down, resting his head on Jay’s shoulder. “Come sleep. You deserve it.” He ran his fingers through Jay’s hair, “You’ve been working so hard, just one night.”

Jay turned to look at Tim better. He sighed, smiling softly. “I guess, one night couldn’t hurt anything.”

Tim hummed in satisfaction, standing up and giving Jay a small kiss on his forehead. Jay let Tim pull him up to his feet, leaning into the larger male. He wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in his neck. 

They stood there like that for a little while; Jay breathing him in and Tim rubbing circles into his back. It felt so nice to be held. 

“Let’s go to bed.” Tim whispered to Jay, pulling away. Jay let out a small whine, clambering into the unforgiving motel bed. Tim opened his arms for Jay and he immediately went to him, curling up against him like a cat. 

“Love you.” Jay murmured against Tim, who was trying to get the covers over both of them. 

“I love you too, Jay.” He kissed his forehead again.“Now, get some sleep.”

Jay smiled at Tim, kissing him gently. “Okay.”

It was nice and Jay felt safe in Tim’s arms. He didn’t worry about anything, just thought about how warm Tim was and how he wanted to stay with him like this forever. He hoped that after everything with Marble Hornets, Tim would want to stick around. 


End file.
